Do you still feel the same r&m
by ryissa4eva22
Summary: morning after ryan comes back from chino
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so it may not be very good but here it goes

It starts in season 2 the morning after Ryan comes back from chino. I'm gonna try and make this different from how they did season 2 on the show and try and make it my own season 2 If that makes sense.

(Background info Ryan just found out that he isn't the father of the baby so he called the Cohen's and told them everything and asked if he could come back. Well of course they said yes. Seth never left when Ryan did he stayed in Newport but Seth is still pretty mad at Ryan for leaving. Marissa really misses Ryan she use to talk to him on the phone but it just got to hard for her to only be able to hear his voice and not be able to just be in his arms or kiss him so they decided it would be easier if they just stopped talking. Of course they decided this not knowing Ryan would be coming back and for good this time. Summer is trying her hardest to cheer up her best friend while also cheering up Seth since he has been pretty down as well ever since Ryan left.)

The sun shined through the poolhouse as Ryan began to stir he opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings almost forgetting he was back in Newport at the Cohen's and in the poolhouse. He sighed just thinking over in his head how he was going to apologize to Marissa. He thought o god how can I say sorry if I don't even know what the heck I'm going say to her. It's not like I can just say sorry and everything will go back to the way it was. If only it were that simple. He just couldn't help but think or wonder how is she going to react when she see's me will she be sad? Happy? Mad that he left in the first place? He just kept asking himself all the questions over and over again in his head. His thoughts were interrupted when Seth walked in to the poolhouse coffee in hand. To Ryan Seth still looked pretty mad so Ryan thought he'd give this a try

Ryan: Hey man

Seth: Hi brought you coffee.

Ryan: Look man I'm sorry that I left I just but he was cut of by Seth

Seth: You just what? Decided that Theresa was more important than us me your best friend

Your GIRLFRIEND and my mom and dad after all they have done for you they invited you into our home gave you a family people who care about you. And you just what decided to give that all up for what Theresa?

Ryan: Seth come on man you know it wasn't like that there was a baby involved man a child a human being. You know I grew up without a father and I wasn't gonna let that child grow up the same way I did.

Seth: Yeah but you didn't even know if you were the father and you still left

Ryan: Yeah well now I know and I'm back now so what do you want me to do how can I make it up to you Seth what do I have to do to make you stop hating me? Huh can you ever forgive me?

Seth: Man come on I don't hate you were like brothers you're my best friend it's just before you came I had no one not one single friend and I guess that is sort of the reason I got so mad when you left. I just thought that with you leaving and maybe never coming back that it would go back to the way it was before you got here.

Ryan: Seth I don't know what to say I didn't know…

Seth: Its ok just promises me you won't leave again cuz I don't know if I can go another day without seth/ryan time Ryan laughed.

Ryan: I promise you know I can't believe I'm saying this but I kind of missed these talks.

Seth: Well Ryan that's good cuz I plan to have Seth/Ryan time everyday from now on.

Ryan: He groaned cant wait

Seth: Come on buddy you know it's the highlight of your day!

Ryan: No Seth I think it's the highlight of your day.

They laughed

Ryan: So were good you're not mad anymore?

Seth Nope…. So now that were back to being brothers you know caught up on our much needed Seth/Ryan time.

Have you talked to Marissa since you got back?

Ryan: umm wow uh look at the time we better get going or were gonna be late!

He went into the main house.


	2. Chapter 2

**_i know its really short i'm sorry i'll have more soon_**

**_Harbor School_**

**_Ryan sees Marissa at her locker and is debating on weather or not to go say hi._**

**_He decided he was gonna go up to her. He was standing right behind her and then _**

**_Chhhhiiiinnnnnnoooooo! Summer stated and ran up hand hugged him almost chocking him. She let go and realized she kind of interrupted._**

**_Summer: Oh um I gotta get to class glad your back Ryan. See you guy's later bye_**

**_Ryan: bye_**

**_Marissa: bye she still hadn't said anything to Ryan but she had tears in her eyes not believing that he was standing right in front of her. She realized she better say something or at least do something so she did the only thing she knew what to do at that moment and hugged him really tight. Holding on to him for dear life afraid if she didn't he would disappear._**


	3. Chapter 3

Once they pulled apart Marissa had tears trickling down her face.

Ryan: What's wrong? Why are you crying?

Marissa: It's just.. Ryan I missed you so much her voice started to crack and I never thought I was gonna see..

Ryan: Shh shh its ok he pulled her close

Don't cry I'm here now it's alright it's gonna be alright.

Marissa pulled away from ryan

Marissa: Ryan how is this going to be alright you left me to go back to Chino and spent the entire summer with your ex girlfriend or should I say girlfriend who may or may not have been pregnant with your baby.

Ryan: Marissa she's not my girlfriend were just friends it was nothing more than friends for us this summer.

Marissa: but I thought when you left with her..

Ryan: I left with her to help her out with the baby and because if the baby was mine I couldn't let it grow up the way I did.

Marissa: You said were mine does that mean..

The bell rang

Ryan: Look that's the bell I gotta go to Dr. Kim to get my schedule. Can we meet up after school and maybe talk some more?

Marissa: Yeah sure I'll meet you out front

They hugged

Ryan: K see ya later

Marissa: Yeah bye Ryan


End file.
